Aibou and I
by LadehEevee
Summary: Yugi is boy who barley has any friends and gets bullied and pick on almost every day. But one guy will change his life. Yaoi Warning
1. Chapter 1

My Aibou and I.

This is my first story so It won't be really good.

This is a Yu-Gi-Oh yaoi story. (YugixYami, RyoxBakura, but mostly Yugi and Yami.)

Disclaimer: I do don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Characters. Just writing stories about them.

"…" Means talking and '…' means thinking.

Enjoy the Story C:

Chapter 1: Another me?

Yugi walked down the street towards the train station.

'First day of school. Just stay calm Yugi.' He thought.

He got onto the train, heading too Domino High.

"Great no seats.." He sighed, holding onto a pole.

The train jerked too a stop and he got off, facing his new school. He gulped, walking into the school and he started looking for his first class, English. As he entered the class he noticed everyone was split into small groups with their friends. He sighed and took a seat in the back putting his head down. A girl walked up too him.

"Hi Yugi!"

Yugi looked up. "Anzu!"

Anuz Mazaki was my only friend. Even though she doesn't hang out with me all the time. She is always there for me.

"How was your summer Anzu?"

"It was pretty good. I went too the American states with my aunt, Its was beautiful." She jumped up and down as she explained.

"Wow Anzu that's prett-" He was cut off as sensei walked, yelling at us too be quiet.

"Welcome too the first day school at Domino High.I'm not one of those teachers who let you off with nothing to do because this is the first day of school. Now, roll call."

After he finally finished roll call, he passed out textbooks. When I was walking too get my textbook, Bakura tripped me and the class laughed.

Bakura has always been mean too me since the third grade. He always bullies me for no reason. As I sat down with my text book, a boy behind me asked me if I was okay. I turned around and gasped. He looked exactly like me but older and he looked like he had more muscles. He had black with the same red trim and gold bangs, but some bangs stuck upwards. He had beautiful amethyst eyes with what is seemed like an eternal looked just as shocked as me.

"I-I'm fine." He turned around quickly, heat creeping on his cheeks.

After first period I walked out the class room. My 'twin' grabbed my arm.

"Sorry If I gave you a shock in class. By the way I'm Yami."

"Its okay,Yami, I'm Yugi."

Off in the distance Anzu was watching us.

'How did Yugi become friends with him so quickly?! Anyways. That Yami is so cute.' Anzu thought

'Whatever.' Anzu walked off.

"So Yugi, what classes do you have next?" Yami asked

"I have History, Calculus, Gym, and History." He said reading off a list.

"We have gym together. So I'll see you then!" Yami smiled and he walked off.

He was kinda sad that Yami had too leave. He felt this strange feeling in his chest that he couldn't explain. Mabye I was just happy that I had another friend besides Anzu too hang out with.

Yes. That was the reason why I was sad that Yami had too leave me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~I skipped History and Calculus because nothing happened, except Bakura passing notes around about me in History. Anyways, Yami and I chose lockers next too each other in the locker room.

"So how was History and Calculus Yugi?"

"Good but in History Bakura was passing notes about me."

Yami sighed. "He bullies you?"

"Yeah. But I can deal with it most of the time."

They walked out the locker room. The gym got all of them into a line.

"Alright everyone! Give me two laps and then there is free choice!"

Yami and I jogged together. As we were about too end our second lap, Bakura came behind me and pushed me right into Yami.

He fell right onto of Yami and we both crashed into the ground. I was on top of Yami and I was staring right into his eyes. Our noses were only millimeters away from each other. Heat creeped on his cheeks as he got off of him.

"S-Sorry Yami."

"It's okay."

Yami helped me up and we kept jogging.

"Hey Yami."

"Hm?"

"I was wondering if you wanted too hang out after school?"

Yami looked at him and smiled.

"Sure."

He jumped up and down. "We are gonna have so much fun, My Grandpa owns a game shop and Its full of awesome Duel Monster cards and everything!"

They walked into the locker room, changing into their normal clothes.

"So Yugi, I'll meet you at the train station."

"Yeah. So Ill see you there."

He waved and ran too his next class.

'I can't wait intill Yami comes over too the Game Shop.'

Class went by like a breeze, he rushed too his locker, stuffing all his stuff into his bookbag and he ran outside, towards the train station. He ran into someone.

"Sorry-"

He was shoved into a wall. He looked up and saw Bakura and his gang in front of him. Bakura laughed, grabbing him by his collar and lifting him up.

"Little Yugi. Even though you have a friend doesn't mean he will come and save you from your daily beat-ups."

Bakura punched him in the gut and dropped him too the ground.

"But it's the first day of school so I'll let you off a little bit."

Bakura kicked him in the back and walked off with his gang laughing behind him.

(Yami's POV)

He closed his locker and walked out of the school, replaying the day in his head. He replayed what happened in gym and heat formed on his cheeks.

'Get it together Yami. Just go too the train station.'

He walked too the train station. Looking around for Yugi.

'Where could he be? He said too meet him at the train station and I don't see him at all.'

He looked around calling his name out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~I know I left you guys on a Clift-Hanger. But I wanna make it seem interesting.

Yugi: You made me go through so much pain.

Where did you come from?

Yugi: Everytime there is a Yu-Gi-Oh me and Yami pop up.

Oh okay. Where is Yami then?

Yugi: Probley taking a long time.

Oh okay. Anyways. Please leave a review and I will try too update later on today and tommarow.


	2. Chapter 2: Best Friday Ever

Aibou and I

Oh my god. Thank you soooooo much for reviews and follows and everything. So sorry this took so long. My mom kept me from being on the computer and I was traveling and ACH. Oh. YUGIIII. THE DISCLAIMER PLEASEEE! –Smiles-

Yugi: Anyways… LadehEevee doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh in anyway,shape, or form. "…" Is talking '…' Is thinking.

Enjoy Chapter Two. C:

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*Chapter Two: The Best Friday Ever.

After the embarrassing scene in gym class and struggling through last period, the last bell finally rang. Yugi ran down the hall way too his locker, throwing his stuff in his bookbag and ran out the door, already seeing Yami waiting for me gave my heart a flutter.

"Hey Yugi!" Yami waved too me and I ran up too him.

"Hi Yami, Sorry I took so long."

"Its alright. Lets head too your house."

As they walked down Domino Road(A/N: I just made that street up) Yugi kept looking up at Yami. Ever time they made eye contact, Yami's deep, red eyes made his heart skip beats. Yugi looked too his feet, his face red.

"Everything Okay Yugi?" Yami looked down at him.

"Oh yeah, everything is fine!"

The finally reached Kame's Gameshop, Yugi opened the door and saw his Grandpa behind the counter.

"I'm home Grandpa!"

"Welcome back Yugi, And who do we have here?" Sugoroku looked at Yami.

"This is my friend Yami. We met on the first day of school." Yugi Explained.

Yami slightly bowed down. "Thank you for inviting me too your home Sugoroku-Kun."

Sugoroku smiled warmly at Yami. "It is my pleasure."

Yugi smiled, he was glad that Grandpa and Yami got along so easily. He took Yami's hand, leading him upstairs.

"We are gonna be upstairs Grandpa!" Yugi called out as he lead Yami up too his room.

(Yami's POV)

He thought Yugi's Grandpa was very nice and sweet, just like Yugi. As Yugi took his hand it made him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside of his chest. 'Do I like him?... No No, That's not it. Its just that Im happy too be spending time with him.' He thought too himself. Yugi's Bright Amethyst eyes looked up at him.

"Everything okay Yami?"

Yami chuckled. "Everythings fine Yugi."

They entered his room. His room was a pastel blue with game posters everywhere. In the corner there was a small box filled different toys. On the other side of the room there was a box filled with Duel Monster cards. There was a small wooden desk with drawings scatterd on top and a Bed in the corner with black blankets.

"Wow… Your room, its so… Wonderful!"

As Yami said that he noticed that Yugi's eye light up. Yami sat on his bed as Yugi pulled some toys out. They played for hours and hours. They dueled each other.(It was an intense battle but Yugi creamed him with his Winged Dragon Guardian of The Fortress and Dark Magician. Yami layed down on Yugi's bed, drained of energy.

"Thanks for the best day ever Yami."

"Why would you say this is the best day ever? Isn't there other days you had a great time?" He asked while sitting up.

"Well.." Yugi's Bright eyes suddenly went dull. "You the only friend I have. Most people just bully me and pick on me."

Yami pulled Yugi in, hugging him.

"Well I'm here now. And I promise no will bully you."

(Yugi's POV)

He wondered if Yami could feel his heart beating so loudly while he was hugging him, because his heart was about burst out his chest. He doesn't know why he gets all fuzzy when he's near Yami. Yami lifted his face up and smiled. He leaned in…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~I know you hate me for leaving a clifthanger. I know this chapter is so short. I'm in the hospital so this was just a quick update. And NO they wont Kiss. Not yet. Im not adding fluff yet.

Yami: God Ladeh…

Oh goodie Yami is here now. Anyways. I will Update. I promise. And please leave reviews again. They make me feel better. C:

Thanks for Reading!


	3. Chapter 3: The Encounter

Aibou and I

Oh my gosh. 134. Flipping. View. -Faints-

Yugi: Basically. She is giving a huge thank you.

Yami: And hopefully she won't end up like those people who make really good stories but update 3 years later when everyone has forgotten about it.

Yugi: Yami your so cold..

Yami:Whatever. LadehEevee doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any the characters

Yugi/Yami: Here is Chapter Three, Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter Three: The Encounter.

As he leaned in, he kissed Yugi on his forhead and got up.

"I'll be leaving now, Bye Yugi." Yami smiled and walked out of his bedroom.

Yugi kept replaying what just happened. He put his hand too his chest.

'He kissed me.. He kissed me… No, No, It was just a friendly gesture. But why is my heart feeling like this then?' He thought too himself.

"Whatever.. Ill worry about it tommarow at school."

Yugi got up, changing into his black Pajamas. He layed down in his bed snuggling his Dark Magician Plushie. His eyelids fell and he fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Birds tweeted and sang early in the morning. Yugi sat up, still having sleep in his eyes. He blinked several times, the memories from yesterday flooding back too him. "Oh yeah.. Yami.. He kissed me.." Yugi blushed, but he got up, changing into his school uniform. He went downstairs, seeing a note on the table. ;Dear Yugi, I had too go too a Duel Monster convention for a week. Take care of the shop for me.~Grandpa~;

"Oh wow, I hope Grandpa brings some cool cards home for me."

Yugi grabbed his bookbag and he walked too school. As he arrived too school, he looked around for Yami but he couldn't find him anywhere.

'Oh well. I'll just meet him in class.' He thought too himself.

As Yugi was walking too the front door, a hand yanked into an alley way throwing him against the wall. Yugi whimpered in pain as he slid against the wall. He looked up, he recognized him, he was one of the guys who always followed Bakura around.

"Little Yugi… Such a weakling."

He dragged Yugi on his feet, punching him in the gut. Yugi cried out in pain. The bully threw him on the ground, kicking him in his back. (A/N: I hate hurting Yugi ;c) Black and Blue bruises start too form over his body.

"Get up you shrimp." He barked at Yugi.

Yugi stumbled up, only too be greeted with a punch right in his cheek and he fell down again. The bully started kicking him again.

(Yami's POV)

Yami looked around in the huge group of students looking for Yugi. He asked various people if they seen him. Most said they didn't even know who he ways. That caused a pain in his heart as he remembered what Yugi said too him.

~FlashBack~

"Thanks for the best day ever Yami."

"Why would you say this is the best day ever? Isn't there other days you had a great time?" He asked while sitting up.

"Well.." Yugi's Bright eyes suddenly went dull. "You the only friend I have. Most people just bully me and pick on me."

Yami pulled Yugi in, hugging him.

"Well I'm here now. And I promise no will bully you."

~End FlashBack~

He stopped looking, taking a breath. He looked down a small ally, seeing a kid, kicking another kid. He shook his head but he took another glance. He saw tri-color hair and he gasped in shock. 'Is that Yugi?! ' He ran over too where the boy was laying down. As he got closer he saw all the bruises on his body, he beautiful golden bangs were now matted with specks of dirt in it. He cheek was swelled up and purple. He heard Yugi whimpering and pleading for him too stop.

'How could someone do this too him?!' He screamed in his head.

He tackled the bully.

(Yugi's POV)

He heard a loud crash, the kicking stopped, but his body throbbed in pain. He opened one eye, looking towards the bully. He saw Yami on top of him, punching him over and over again. He heard the bully screaming as Yugi was punching him. His eyes slowly closed.

(Yami's POV)

Yami was punching the bully. He caused a broken nose and a black eye. Yami's rage was uncontrolled. Who would want too hurt an angel like Yugi? He is the sweetest person once you get to know him. He always made everyone happy. He finally got up, leaving the bully. He looked at Yugi, crumpled against the wall. Yami gently picked him up. He made a muffled cry of pain. Yami's heart was crushed. Only if he could have been then earlier too be there with him, then Yugi wouldn't have too be hurt. Yami carried him too the nurse's office. The line stretched out into the hall way and around the corner. 'Dammit..' He thought. He ran too the second floor boy's bathroom. He opened the stall and placed him on the toilet. He poked his head out the stall and grabbed an Emergency First Aid Kit off the wall.(A/N: My school has one in ever bathroom so It shall have one here.)

"Yugi, You may be unconscious but this is gonna sting."

He dabbed rubbing alcoholic on his cuts.

(Yugi's POV)

He was having a dream that everyone was laughing at him while someone beat him up. All of a sudden he felt this intense burning pain on his body. He started screaming, thinking the bully burned him with something. His eyes shot open and he screamed. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He looked down too see Yami looking at him with wide eyes.

"S-Sorry Y-Yami.."

"Its alright Yugi.."

Yami kept cleaning his cuts, they sat quietly.

"A-Arigato…"

"Mondainai."

Yami finally finished patching the last of his cuts and rubbing cream on his bruises. He started too crush an icepack for Yugi's swollen cheek.

'If Yami didn't come I would most likely still be laying down there, in worse shape then before.' Yugi though grimly.

He took the icepack from Yami and put it on his swollen cheek.

"Yugi if you want, I can take you home.." Yami offered kindly.

"No. Its okay. And thank you for saving me."

"No problem." He gave a gently pat on his head.

They got out of the bathroom and they walked too their next period, lucky they made it just in time. On the sight of Yugi people started snickering but one hard glance from Yami silenced them. They sat down and the teacher walked in. After doing painful math problems the period finally ended, the final bell ringing. Yugi saw Yami walk up too him.

"Are you feeling better Yugi?"

"Yeah, but I'll feel much better when I get home and lay down at home."  
>"Do you want me too come over too?"<p>

Yugi got that fuzzy feeling in his chest again and he jerked up, his eyes wide, smiling.

"Of course you can come over!"

The tri-color twins got up and walked out of class.

Someone one was there that was about too change everything…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Yami: YOU EVIL GIRL! LEAVING A CLIFTHANGER!

GOMEN NASAI, GOMEN NASAI, GOMEN NASAI! *Runs away*

Yugi: -Sweat Drop-

Anyways, I will start a new story today that involes Yugi, Yami, and someone else that I won't name. But its gonna like a love triangle in Egypt. But there is a 75% I will start the story

Thanks for Reading, please leave a Review. C:

~LadehEevee


	4. Chapter 4:Parents

Aibou and I

Phew.. Its been a while since I updated this story.

Yugi: I thought you left us.

Well I'm here now. Yami. The disclaimer.

Yami: -Takes out paper and coughs.- LadehEevee doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any characters in this story that invole Yu-Gi-Oh.

Yugi: "…" Is talking '…' Is thinking

Enjoy Chapter Four!

Chapter Four: Parents.

Yami screamed at the top of his lungs, yelling at two people standing out the door way…

~One Minute Ago~

Yami and Yugi got up too leave class. As they exited they room, they bumped into two adults. Yami started screaming, it was his mom and dad.

~Back too the Present~

"Yami calm down please…" Yugi said gently.

"B-But!"

"Shh. Mabye they have a good reason too be here."

Yami's parents looked like they came from a rich family, they seemed nice but I was totally wrong.

"Yami, who is this Chihuahua you are hanging out with?"

Yugi felt slightly offended, Yami's dad was referring too how short I am. I looked over at Yami, he was twitching. I thought he was gonna strangle his parents right there in then. I bowed my head.

"I a-am Yugi Mutoh, it's a pleasure too meet you." I stuttered

"Tch.." Yami's mother said with disgust.

Yami's father shook his head sadly.

"Yami, what are doing in this dump? I thought I enrolled you into the private school down the street."

I slightly twitch, I know our school isn't the richest place but he didn't have too refer it as a dump. Besides, who would want too go to that private school? Its just a school for rich kids with snobby parents… Wait, Yami is rich… and his parents are rude and snobby. Whatever.

"Because I switched my school papers." Yami muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"BECAUSE I SWITCHED MY SCHOOL PAPERS!" He yelled.

Everyone who was still in the classroom looked towards us. It started too get awkward thank god for teacher who came and said that they have too wait after school for the parents too come talk too their son unless this make a conference. As soon as Yami's parents left, Yami practically dragged me too the next class.

"Yami.. How come your parents don't seem too like me?"

"They don't approve of me having friends that don't go to that stupid private school."

"But why do you have too go too that private school?"

"My parents said that's the best school for me, but its just a school with snobby rich kids."

We reached the next class and we sat down. I was lost in my thoughts for most of the class, wondering why Yami's parents didn't like this school. He shrugged it off. The last bell rung, I left before Yami for some strange reason. I just needed time too think. I walked out the building, breathing in the air. I turned the corner, out of the main gate and I gasped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*I know its really short. I'm having a little bit of writers block because I have a story sitting in my mind that I need too get out. So I'll try too update AGAIN but I might not happen since I'm updating late at night.


	5. Chapter 5: I think

Aibou and I

Its been forever… I had writers block and everything.

Yugi: YOU ALIVE!

Yeah. And I'll be nice and update one more time with a one shot later on today.

Yami: Who is it gonna be on?

Its gonna be a surprise!

Yami: Ooo okay… Anyways; LadehEevee doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Just the plot!

Let just get on with the chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter Five

As I turned the corner I was in shock. Is it just me, or I see Yami laying on the ground. The Yami that always stands up for me. But what I'm wondering is how he got out before me when I left the class before him. I ran over too his unmoving body, shaking it.

"Yami! Wake up!"

He looked bruised, but how could someone every bully Yami? He is strong then most bullies. I was so confused. While I was lost in my thoughts Yami started too wake up.

"Urgh…" He groaned.

"Yami! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine… Please stop yelling."

Yugi helped Yami up too his feet, dusting him off and getting his stuff of the ground.

"Yami, tell me what happened."

Yami blushed and looked away from Yugi, shaking his head.

"Yami cmon… Please."

Yami didn't budge. Yugi twitched slightly and pulled out his secret weapon, his amythest eyes turned bigger, and he gave a small but cute pout. Yami tried too look away from Yugi but he couldn't. He gave a deep sigh.

"I tripped on a crack and fell…"

Yugi sighed and helped you up, but he gasped.

"Yami! Your cheek!"

His cheek had a long cut going from under his eye down too the middle of his cheek. It was deep and blood was leaking out. Yugi took his hand and started dragging him too his house.

Yami's POV

Yugi was dragging me too his house because of me falling. Its not that I'm scared of going too his house, l like going over to Yugi's, I'm just… Okay maybe I am scared. Yugi opened the door and dragged me up too his room.

"Just sit on my bed Yami, I'll be right back." And he ran out the room.

I looked around the room, it looked the same from the last time I came here. Moments later Yugi came back with a first aid kit.

"I got the first aid-"

Yugi tripped on his feet and fell; ontop of me! We crashed onto the bed. I groaned in pained, opening my eyes slowly. I saw Amythest eyes looking right back at me. Yugi was laying on top of me and our faces were so close together. I leaned forward slowly, gently pressing his lips against mine. His lips were so soft, they tasted sweet but tangy at the same time. Yugi wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me closer. I gently bit on his lower lip, requesting entrance. He parted his lips slightly. I slipped my tounge in his mouth, exploring everything. I drew back, breathing in air.

"Yugi… I think I love you."


End file.
